The present invention relates in general to a window pane mounting arrangement for mounting a window pane to the vehicle body to close a window opening formed in the vehicle body, and more particularly to a window mould which is fitted to a continuous space or clearance defined between the peripheral edge of the window pane and the marginal wall portion of the window opening so that upon completion of fitting of it to the clearance, the window mould becomes an ornament to the window pane mounting arrangement.